Teen Titans: Truth Or Dare
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: At the end of a severe truth or dare at the Titan's tower, Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy end up in a hot three-way. But, for poor Beast boy, is it really rape...? YAOI! BOYXBOY LOVE! You have been warned.
1. You Dared Me

Trouble in the Teen Titan's Tower!

Truth or Dare?

What happens when a little truth and a small dare turn into something more…

~*~

Everyone had gathered for the 'family' game night. Starfire had suggested some strangely named game that involved ping-pong pallets and meatballs. That was a no. Beast boy was told, "No." to video games. Cyborg and Raven didn't understand the meaning to the game night at all. Robin, of course, told them all of how bonding with each other helped build stronger friendships, making them a more invincible team of heroes.

Truth or Dare seemed innocent enough, and they all believed they could suffer through at least a few minutes of the game.

Cyborg went first. "Raven, truth or dare?" He asked, his grin almost sinister.

All eyes focused on Raven immediately. This could be something she could never live down.

"Dare." The truth was way to hard.

"I say," Cyborg began, the temperature beginning to rise in the room, "You ride on a unicycle while juggling."

Moments later Cyborg was buried into the wooden floor boards and Raven was just slamming a door, leaving the crazy teens to themselves.

"Okay," Robin said, laughing, "One down. Four to go."

And then, the game truly began.

Half an hour later, Starfire had light blue streaks in her hair. Robin was wearing a skirt and we knew just exactly went on in Tokyo a few months back. Cyborg had admitted to some strange moderations on his vehicle and had performed a tin-man act earlier. However, one teen seemed most unaffected. He'd only managed to give out a favorite male band's name and baked a meat-lover's-pizza. But mostly, Beast boy seemed to be quite content.

Until now. "Starfire. Truth or dare?" Robin asked.

"Truth, please." She said, this feeling her now brittle, blue hair strands.

"Tell us," He said, "would you have babies or eggs, if you got pregnant?"

In response, the agitated teenage girl got up and stomped out of the room. Perhaps it was one of those 'only on her planet' things. They wouldn't never know. They were down to three, now, though.

"Robin, you know the deal." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Dare!" he said, shooting his fist into the air. He had on a tutu, and quite honestly, didn't think it could get any worse.

"Kiss him." Cyborg said, intent on winning, and pointed directly at Beast boy. "Lips and tongue."

Beast boy's eyes went wide and he felt his back against the side of the couch, trapped. He watched as Robin contemplated it for a moment, then came closer… He was actually going to do it! The green boy froze, watching as Robin placed his knees on the floor by Beast boy's legs and leaned in, his slender fingers wrapping around Beast boy's shoulders. He suddered as he felt Robin's breath, hot against his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Cyborg shouted, jumping up. "I didn't think-- but-- you…?!"

Robin pulled his head back to look at Cyborg. "What, are you going to give up?" He asked, then leaned back into the boy and tongued him.

"No way! Now separate, it's Beast boy's turn to dare someone." The machine man said.

As soon as the two boys separated, Beast boy took a large breath and faced Cyborg. "Truth or dare?"

Thinking it would be a revenge thing, Cyborg chose the truth.

"What did you think of what just happened?"

Cyborg couldn't even look at Beast boy's sweet, innocent little face. He blushed a bright red, looking away from the others. "It… was hot." He murmured.

Robin threw his head back and laughed. "Would you like to take another truth?"

"S-sure…"

"Do you have real gentiles or are they robotic?"

Beast boy began giggling, hiding it behind crossed hands.

Cyborg stood up proudly. "Human, thank you very much." Then he smirked, "Now it's my turn. Beast boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," he replied.

"I dare you to get Robin to moan." He said with an evil grin.

Beast boy looked over to Robin, then looked down apologetically. In that, he also caught a glimpse of a tent-like erection that Robin already had. He moved over to Robin, of whom was sitting on a couch, and set a knee on each side of Robin's hips, setting himself down on Robin's lap.

"C'mon, don't keep us waiting or you'll be out!" The half-robot yelled.

The green teenager bit his lip and began to unbutton Robin's shirt, earning an appreciative gasp from the cold air. He bent his back and kissed the crook between Robin's neck and shoulder. The boy's fingers traveled up Robin's back, then down, slightly digging in his fingernails. Robin hissed in pleasure, arching his back.

Robin made small thrusts in the lower region, begging for more, begging for release. Beast boy, however, was trembling in fear. He had no idea how to go about this; he'd never even kissed anyone until tonight. He nibbled at Robin's ear, and while so whispered to him; "I don't know what to do. Help!"

Then, the older teen laughed. "Did you hear that, Cyborg? Beast boy can't do this…" Robin smirked, "He's out…. But not before I get my part of the deal." In an instant he'd pinned the smaller boy to the couch, sucking hard at his green neck. He slid his knee up between Beast boy's legs, rubbing what needed to be awakened. He moved lower, taking off the boy's shirt. He pinched the boy's nipples, bit and nibbled at them, and in doing so received a few moans of his owns.

Cyborg, secretly, had gotten a camera installed and rolling in his armor, taping everything that was currently happening.

"I never said I couldn't!" Beast boy argued, then gasped as Robin shoved his pants and boxers down in one motion, and grabbed Beast boy's wrists, tying them together and to the side of the couch. Beast boy gasped, pulling at the restraints. The tried to wiggle out from under Robin's body, but felt a cold hand on him.

It was Cyborg. Robin had called him over to help, and now Beast boy lay naked on top of Cyborg's cold armor. "Don't worry, this is the fastest way to warm the human body…" Robin whispered into Robin's ear.

Then, suddenly, Beast boy saw something rather large in his face. Lying on Cyborg, he'd ended up in a 69 position. Cyborg held his hips up and began to tease Beast boy's shaft with his tongue. Knowing he needed to do this to end it, Beast boy returned the action to Cyborg's erection.

Above him, Robin had also gone nude. He sucked on his index and middle finger, soaking them in salvia before he stuck one into Beast boy's opening. Then another. He scissored the boy, making him used to the feeling and opening him up enough to slip a third finger in. He reached further and hit the boy's prostate, earning a cry form **B**east boy.

From the vibration that came up Beast boy's throat and up Cyborg's member, the robotic man thrust upward, almost choking the boy. Beast boy swallowed, assuring that there was no air in his mouth and his mouth was tight over the man's cock. He began to use his teeth to travel up and down the man's member, as Cyborg did willingly back to him.

And again, the boy cried out as Robin's own member entered Beast boy, slowing going in and out. Then, he began thrusting faster, searching for the boy's prostate. The moment he found it, he slammed into it time and time again, forcing the boy's back to arch and scream out in pain and pleasure.

Before the boy could release his seed, though, Cyborg slipped a ring around his cock, tight and restraining him from the ability to release. Cyborg, however, came fast into the boy's mouth, screaming out Beast boy's name as he did so.

"Swallow, don't spit," Robin whispered to the boy. And like a good little boy, he followed those commands, swallowing all of Cyborg's semen, then licking the man clean.

Beast boy still shook, though, for he had not released, and Robin's sweet seed had just entered him from behind, but the teenager did not take himself out of the boy.

Cyborg changed their positions, tying Beast boy's hands and feet together in the air. He rested the boy's head in his lap and reached around to play with Beast boy's painfully hard member, unable to release because of the cock ring. Robin continued to slowly push in and out of the boy, listening to Beast boy's small cries of pain and pleasure.

About half an hour later, Cyborg pushed the boy a bit further up his chest. He was hard again, and Robin was erect, too. Robin helped Cyborg push his large member into Beast boy's small opening, it still tight and hot. They saw Beast boy's tears of pain, and waited for him to relax before they both began to thrust themselves into Beast boy's prostate. Minutes later, Beast boy still painfully hard, had another two doses of semen in his back end.

The older teenager and man finally took themselves away from the boy, letting their massive amounts of cum flood out what couldn't be absorbed from Beast boy's back end. Cyborg would wet his fingers with the cum and bring them to Beast boy's face, making him suck his fingers clean while Robin used his thumb as a butt plug. They continued the cycle until all remaining semen was out of Beast boy's entrance and had been licked off Cyborg's fingers with Beast boy's cute little tongue.

Robin, listening through all of Beast boy's moans and cries, rubbed the boy's member, making the boy squirm and tremble. At long last, he took off the ring and allowed the boy to cum, although is landed all over the boy's chest. Robin slid it all onto his fingers, forcing Beast boy to lick them clean, even through tears.

Later, they had all gathered in Beast boy's room. They had fallen asleep, Robin's legs and arms tangled between Beast boy's, and the green boy's head rested against Cyborg's chest. A small blanket covered them all.


	2. Babysitter

**A/N: I told you if you left a few reviews I could write the next chapter to this! I'm looking forward to it, actually. I think I'll start this with Aqualad…**

**WARNING: YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I ACTUALLY OWNED THIS SERIES, IT WOULND'T BE ON CARTOON NETWORK. IT'D BE RATED TOO HIGH FOR TELEVISION. YOU WOULD FIND IT IN AN ADULT STORE.**

**And by the way, thanks Syren for the comment and author fave!**

**Thanks Gidrah, but how can I not torture my little uke BB? It's in my seme nature. Sorry.**

**Sasunarygurl, this is a chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**And now, your feature presentation….**

**~*~**

"**Forget it, don't say another word!" The dark haired boy yelled into the phone, "Don't tell me anymore. I'm coming over there, around noon. Wash up if you want, but know that I'm going to wash you myself when I get there."**

"**But--"**

"**But what?"**

"**Should I try to get the others out of the house? After the last time you came over, a few of the guys don't seem to appreciate your visits…" Beast boy spoke quietly into the mouthpiece of the phone.**

**Aqualad sighed heavily. "I don't care. If they don't leave, they'll just have to deal with me. I still can't believe you did that, though…"**

**Beast boy was silent on the other side of the phone for a moment. Then he replied, in a broken voice, "You say you want me, but you can't be with me. You don't want to be here to take their place and you don't even want to be a couple. You can't say you care about me like that, not like that."**

"**Oh, contraire!" Aqualad sang out, "Just you watch."**

**With that, he'd hung up the phone. Beast boy sighed, pushing his cell phone back into his pocket. He'd just gotten dressed, naked Robin and Cyborg were still in his bed, fast asleep. He still blamed himself, though. Robin was 19, now, and Cyborg was basically an adult. He was still a young 15 next to them.**

**He combed through his hair, wondering just what Aqualad had meant…**

**~*~**

"**What do you mean?! He's not coming over! No!" Cyborg yelled.**

**Robin laughed, then held his fist next to his stomach, "Yes, Cyborg, I invited Slade over. Ever since he gave in, we never actually invited him over. Get to know the real him."**

"**What, evil?!"**

**Robin was about to yell back when Beast boy had walked in. Upon hearing that Slade would be visiting, he turned a paler shade of green. "Uh, guys…" He started.**

"**What?!" Cyborg and Robin said in unison, both angrier than you'd expect.**

**Beast boy shrunk back slightly. "I sort of invited a friend over, too…" He said in a smaller voice.**

"**Oh no…" Robin began, but it was too late. The door bell had just rung.**

**~*~**

**It was a little past noon, and everyone had just finished the pizza that had been ordered. Seeing as Slade and Aqualad would be visiting, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire decided to leave for the best part of the day.**

**It was just the four of them, alone.**

"**Okay, I am here for a reason." Aqualad suddenly declared, standing up at the table.**

**Beast boy let his forehead hit the table. **

"**After the game you played last night, you, Robin, and your Cyborg friend raped Beast boy."**

"**I didn't say that!" Beast boy yelled, jumping up.**

**Robin frowned. "The dare was for Beast boy. We just helped him."**

**Aqualad leaned across the table. "He. Was. A. Virgin. WAS!" He yelled.**

**Slade stared at Robin with a somewhat admiring look. Robin blushed bright red. "That's why…" He muttered.**

"**Aqua, can't you just shut up?!" Beast boy yelled, folding his arms and turning away from his romantic friend.**

**Aqua lad laughed, then wrapped his arms around Beast boy, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Beast boy tried to pull away, but couldn't, and so gave in.**

"**I think you two might need to talk this through…. A private discussion?" Slade suggested, glancing between Robin and Aqualad.**

**Robin nodded.**

"**What about my babe?" Aqualad asked, keeping his arms protectively around Beast boy.**

"**I'll baby-sit." Slade said with a laugh, watching Beast boy's face flush with anger.**

**A few minutes of arguing, Aqualad agreed, but only if Beast boy didn't have to be in the same room as Robin.**

**~*~**

"**So, Cyborg…"**

"**Yes," Robin replied, "Cyborg dared Beast Boy to make me moan…" His face turned a bright red, again, "But he told me he couldn't-- didn't know how. But I was already way to turned on. I went with my instinct, and Cyborg joined in and…" He paused.**

"**Tell me in detail. I want to know what happened to my babe." Aqualad asked.**

"**Okay…" Robin took a deep breath, then began to retell the whole story from the beginning.**

**~*~**

**Beast Boy sat on his bed cross-legged and sighed. "So what do they expect us to do, just watch TV or something?" He asked.**

"**Not really," Slade said, locking the door behind him. He dimmed the lights, smirking.**

**Beast boy looked up with frightened eyes. "Wait-- no! You're supposed to be fucking Robin, not me! I'm not even at the age of consent yet…!" He held up his hands to block Slade, but felt them in a tight grasp, then pinned above his head against the wall by his bed.**

"**The boy's always a good fuck toy, moans and screams my name so beautifully. He sucks like no other!" Slade said, sick and proud, "But if HE enjoyed you, and his friend, perhaps I should have some fun, seeing as how you're not a virgin anymore…" The man pressed his body against Beast boy's grinding slowly up on the green boy.**

"**No, stop it!" he said, his face turning a light pink, blushing. "I--" He closed his mouth. He knew he couldn't convince Slade otherwise. "At least use protection… and lube, please, it hurt so bad last night…!" He closed his eyes, as if Slade would disappear when he opened them.**

"**Ha!" Slade laughed, "No. I want to hear you scream, I want you to feel my cum shoot up your tight ass, I want you to be in complete pain by the end of this session. I just love how you have sound proof walls in this tower…" He laughed again, then pressed his lips against Beast boy's, then dominated against the boys' tongue.**

**The boy tired to scream, as if the other boys might hear him, but he knew they wouldn't. He felt the man rip, literally rip, off his clothes. He was left stark naked, cold against his metal wall next to a old poster. Slade, just as quickly, was out of his clothes and had a grip of each of Beast boy's upper arms. He'd shoved Beast boy up against a desk, leaning him over. "Ah!" Beast boy cried out, a sharp pain on his rear end. Again and again, he screamed as the man spanked him. By the time Slade was finished, Beast boy had tears rolling down his face. Then he felt the man's large hands fondling him, then holding his cheeks apart. Slade teased the boy's entrance, licking his finger then circling hi entrance.**

**That earned him a few deep moans, and some quiet sobs. "Please don't… please, don't!" Beast boy begged. But, unlike Robin's kind hands that relaxed him first, Slade entered him without any preparation. Precum covered the man's length, already thrusting into the boy. He slammed into him again and again, not caring for how hard he was slamming Beast Boy into the desk.**

"**The doctor says is a disorder," Slade growled, "But this dysfunction… to be able to have many errections an hour, I say is a blessing." With a laugh, he slammed hard into Beast boy's prostate. The boy cried out, feeling a tear in his flesh, in his opening. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel it dripping down his leg, and then saw the blood stain his carpet. He screamed loudly, in pain, and begged for it all to end.**

**Slade smirked. "Okay, get up, dog. Sit on the floor, paws up."**

**Beast boy looked confused through his tears, but did as he was told to. He didn't want to be forced around anymore. He found himself on his knees in front of Slade, starring him right in the-- he didn't get much of a view. Slade nearly choked the boy, forcing Beast to suck and nibble. Slade thrust little thrusts into Beast boy's mouth. As last time, Beast boy cried, forgetting about the pleasuring sensation of the vibrations it would give Slade.**

**He found himself pinned against the bed, still giving Slade oral. In a short time, Slade had released his seed into Beast boy's mouth. Beast boy, remembering Robin telling him to swallow, that spitting was bad manners, swallowed up all of the man's warm seed.**

**Slade smirked, knowing he had so much power over the unknowing boy. He faced the boy to the wall, Slade held him from behind. The man had a finger up Beast boy's ass, and began to rub up against the boy's prostate. "Don't cum," Slade whispered into his ear, licking and nibbling on the boy's ear and neck, "Or I'll make you lick it off the wall."**

**Beast boy squirmed, moaning in displeasure. He was growing harder and harder, painfully erect. "I-I-I c-cant…!" He whined, tossing his head back, but had not reached release just yet.**

**Grinning, Slade used his free hand to pull Beast boy's chin back. He began to suck on Beast boy's neck, sending long sensations of pleasure to the boy, and leaving him with little red marks all around his neck. Then he lowered that hand and stroked Beast boy's member as if were a pet. Then the rubbed the tip of his fingernail against Beast boy's tip. It sent the boy off the edge. Slade let the boy drop to the floor as he looked at the mess that was now on the boy's wall.**

"**Please…" Beast boy begged, his tears starting to choke him. "Don't… please don't make me…." Slade sat down overtop of the boy. He could feel the man's hard member against his own leg. He knew exactly what Slade was going to do to him next.**

**And it didn't hurt as much as before, but he was still panting and sweating and in pain afterwards, just as before. A cycle of torture continued through the time.**

**~*~**

"**I'm still ashamed of you." Aqualad said as Robin finished his explanation.**

"**Okay, okay," Robin said, waving his hand in the air as if it would wipe away what he did, "but he was good. But you cant' say he cheated. It's obvious you and him aren't a couple."**

**Aqualad blushed, looking away. "I have my reasons. And it won't be for long…" He took out a small box from his bag… "It's a promise ring."**

**Robin's face paled. "Oh. You really do want to be with him…"**

"**Yes, what did you think?"**

"**I just thought you were with him what I am with Slade, or what Cyborg is with Starfire and me…"**

"**What would that be?" Aqua asked.**

"**Friends with benefits. I called Slade, spoke to him seductively and was hoping to have a little fun today."**

**Aqualad froze. "You mean we just let a horny man leave us to go watch over our little Beast boy… he's going to think he's a fuck toy! Why didn't you stop him?!"**

"**It was your idea!" Robin yelled back. They were both now on their feet, running down a hallway towards Beast Boy's room.**

**Aqualad pounded his fist against the door. Robin yelled, seeing as how only the door would transmit any sound, if any.**

**~*~**

"**God, it's them." Slade said in an annoyed voice. "Go, jump in the shower. Now." He said, shoving the boy into the private bathroom. He quickly wiped up as much of the mess as he could, but could not hide the blood on the floor, so he threw some laundry atop it.**

**As soon as the water began to run, he opened the door. "Hello, boys," he said, as if he were innocent.**

"**What was going on in here?!" Aqualad yelled.**

"**Oh, nothing. The boy was just watching TV, now he'd in the shower." Slade said, a perfect lie, a great poker face.**

**Aqualad, not used to human air, could not smell the scent of sex, still lingering in the room. Robin was oblivious. So oblivious, he was, that when he spotted Slade's errection, he smirked and asked about it.**

"**Just thinking about you," the man said, pressing Robin against the wall. He lifted a knee up against the wall, setting Robin on his thigh, a leg on each side. He put one arm around Robin's back, tickling his neck slightly while his other hand squeezed his ass.**

**Aqualad made a fake gag noise. "Get a room."**

**Slade laughed, then pinned Robin to the bed, smirking. "Found one." He said, then kissed Robin, which turned into them making out passionately over Beast boy's sheets.**

**Aqualad rolled his eyes, then walked into Beast boy's private restroom. The curtain blocked his view of Beast boy, who was washing and crying silently.**

"**It's me," he said as he walked in, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it. "The other two are making out on your bed."**

**Beast boy made an acknowledging noise, sniffling afterward. He washed off faster, and stepped out of the shower. His eyes were red and puffy, obvious that he'd been crying. He reached for the towel, but it fell from his trembling hands.**

**Aqua lad's eyes grew wide. He was appalled of Beast boy's sudden burst of sorrow, but also… how HOT the boy was. He turned away quickly to wide away his nosebleed. Beast boy had a small frame, and abs that weren't perfectly sculpted, but still there on his flat stomach. His ass was shaped is if by the hands of a god, and-- he changed his train of thought.**

"**Beast boy… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Aqua asked, reaching out to wrap his arms around the boy. He figured Beast boy would push him away, like he normally would, but instead fell limp into Aqua lad's arms, and began to sob.**

**Aqualad began to soothe the boy, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. He held the boy tighter against his chest and pulled a towel up and wrapped it around Beast Boy. "It's okay, it's okay.." He whispered, "tell me, what--" He stopped mid-sentence, watching a trail of blood going down the boy's leg.**

**He turned Beast boy around and saw the tear. He quickly tended to it as best as he could. It looked so painful.**

"**You must need more fiber in your diet if--"**

**Beast boy laughed a sad laugh. "No, it's not that. I'm a fucking slut, that's the problem. Just stick me on the street and I could make some good money."**

**Aqua lad looked appalled. "Beast boy, don't say that. Did the tear…. Last night, with Robin and Cyborg?"**

"**No, when I got baby-sat. Don't worry, I got taken care of." Beast boy said, tears of shame rolling down his cheeks. "I'm just a fuck toy, now. That's it. Nothing else. I'm just everyone's little toy!" He held out his wrists toward Aqua lad, "Here, take me. Fuck with me, make me bleed. Make me scream your name and moan and--"**

**Aqualad put his hand over Beast boy's mouth. "Shut. Your. Mouth. When did you get a dirty mouth? You're not a fuck toy, and don't let anyone make you think you are!"**

"**Oh, but Robin seemed to enjoy me at night, but not in training. Cyborg doesn't like me even touching his car, but if we're in back he's lovin' it. And Slade…" Beast boy paused, his frightened smile faded into a normal, fearful look. He then looked down, and began to sob.**

**Aqua held Beast boy close and let him sob into his shoulder. Doing so, he caught sight of the many hickeys Slade had left for Beast boy. It was temporary, but the lasting shame would scar him forever. He knew it. **

"**Beast boy, I promise…" Aqua whispered, "I will never treat you like a fuck buddy, to never think of you like a slut, but to see you as, not a prize, but someone so special that deserves prize and protection. I promise never to love you any less than what you deserve. I promise to be with you through this, I promise."**

"**I don't believe you."**

**Aqualad make a small smile, then pulled Beast boy's chin up and kissed him. When Beast boy tried to use tongue, Aqua lad pulled back. "No, I'm not going to go too fast. Not going to treat you like a toy." He pulled out the small box, "This is a promise ring, a promise that I can be with you, stay with you, without treating you so terribly."**

**Beast boy looked surprised. He'd spent the past few years teasing, making out. He's not hit sex yet until the night before. He was so used to being used as a toy to everyone. He couldn't think of anyone, even Aqua lad. "Why?"**

"**Because I like you, and I don't think you should be treated this way," Aqua said, slipping the ring on Beast boy's hand. "But… you have to make a promise to me."**

"**What promise…?"**

"**That you won't ever do anything you'd be ashamed to tell me." Aqualad whispered, kissing Beast Boy's forehead, then continuing to dry the boy off with a towel. **

**Beast boy's face flushed pink. "I prom--"**

"**Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh!!"**

**Aqualad laughed. "I think Robin and Slade re really enjoying themselves."**

**Beast boy laughed, too, and it felt so good.**

**-------------**

**A/N: Mmmh, this was fun to write. I think I'll have some forceful stuff between Cyborg and Beastie. And perhaps Beastie can finish making that promise.**

**Slade: I can't believe she made me do that…**

**Author: Do what?**

**Slade: More like DO WHO!!!**

**Robin: I don't see why you're complaining, I had fun.**

**All: -stare at Robin-**

**Raven: I wonder if Batman knew he was gay…**

**Robin: I am not gay!**

**Fire star: -giggle- He's bi. I have proof--!**

**Robin: Okay, that's enough. Air, go off and write the next chapter.**

**Cyborg: Yes! I get some action!**

**Beastie: -glares-**


	3. Vacation

**Truth or Dare: Part Three**

"**Promise Me"\\**

**WARNING: If you've read this far, you know the deal.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do no own these characters or series or even a pair of boxers with one of these characters on it. Okay? Got it?**

**A/N: Yes, some forceful stuff with Cyborg. I'm gonna keep it to a minimun, though, so sorry for all of you looking for something more. I do like to keep plot, even if I do end up putting HOT ---- scenes into my works of art.**

**Rolling the fan fiction!**

**~*~**

"**I'll be back next week. I'm sorry I have to go so soon," Aqua said to Beast Boy, holding his hands, "If I hadn't been called in I'd stay. Don't do anything you'd be ashamed to tell me."**

**Beast boy leaned in closer to Aqualad, "I promi--"**

"**Hey, hey, get a room!" Slade called mockingly.**

**Aqua rolled his eyes. "Keep in touch, you know of the office number. They'll give you my cell from there." He said, pecking Beast boy on the lips. Then, he disappeared. Gone. Left.**

**Robin set his hand against Beast boy's shoulder. "Hey man, sorry about everything that's happened." He didn't see Beast boy's hickeys, as the boy had word a uniform, just as tight, but with a longer neck than usual to hide the marks. He, Beast boy, was still afraid and ashamed, not wanting his friend to feel guilty about his loss of virginity… or other happenings.**

**Slade walked up to Robin and pulled the teenager into a tight embrace, squeezing his ass playfully. "Come over to my place next time. Wednesday, call me." He whispered loud and seductively into Robin's ears, then left the Tower.**

**Beast boy shivered. "I'm gonna go up to the game room and relax for a little while." he said, trembling slightly, but Robin understood how he would want to settle down in a tough time like this.**

**~*~**

'_**Pew, pew! Pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew!" **_**Cyborg yelled, holding his fake handgun (Made of two hands, two index fingers sticking out) out from behind an old pacman game.**

**Beast boy reacted the same way, his back against the side of an arcade game, then out as he pointed his gun hand at Cyborg, then made a bazooka sound.**

**They did this pretty often. Beast boy was such a kid at heard, and Cyborg loved to play games like this with Beast Boy. It made him feel more like an older brother or father or something; something he knew he could never be.**

**Fifteen minutes later Beast boy rolled across the floor and grabbed his chest dramatically. "I give!" He yelled, exhausted. **

**Cyborg nodded, wiping sweat off his brow. It's been a long game , no matter how fun it had been. "Hey, Beast boy, wanna come work on the car with me later? 'Bout half an hour?" He asked.**

**Beast boy grinned. "Sure! Are you installing something new?"**

"**Yes," Cyborg said, turning away and walking out of the room, "We'll be putting something new in there."**

**Oblivious, the boy nodded happily and went to his room to rest.**

**-x-**

**Beast boy came running into the garage, panting. "Sorry, I almost forgot!" He said between breathes.**

"**No matter, I was only a bit into working," Cyborg said, then tossed a cloth to Beast boy. It was usually used for cleaning up oil messes, so it wasn't surprising. "Climb in back for me, will you?" He asked, pulling his body out from beneath the car.**

**Beast boy nodded, scanning the back for a different arrangement of things, wanting to know what was being installed.**

**Cyborg climbed in with him in the backseat. The opened a tech pad on his forearm and locked the car doors after he'd locked them. "Feet on the seat, could you Beastie?"**

**Beast boy raised his eyebrows. He set his feet up on the seat, thinking it odd. Cyborg didn't like people's shoes on his seats. "So what're you putting in here today?" He asked, trying to make conversation.**

**The air in the car was already warmer. "You, of course," Cyborg laughed, placing one hand on Beast boy's chest, near the zipper of the uniform. "Help me take it off, will you?"**

**Beast boy's face immediately flushed bright red. "Cy-Cyborg, I didn't think you m-meant this… I sh-should go now…" he stuttered, trying to get back, but failed to do so against the locked door behind him.**

"**Now now," Cyborg cooed, then laughed and he crawled closer, stopping at one knee between Beast boys thighs, pressing up against the boy. "Just calm down and relax, we're just going to have a little fun." He reached up, pulling one arm around the boy to pull him closer, the other hand cupped the boy's face.**

"**Really, please, no Cybo--" the Boy was cut off, Cyborg's lips were already pressed against his own. He pressed his lips together, but it didn't stop Cyborg's tongue from invading his helpless mouth. He waited patiently for Cyborg to realize he wasn't responding well, but that never happened.**

**Instead, Cyborg had begun to take off Beast boy's clothes, then dropped them on the floor. Having the small boy in an already submissive position, it wasn't hard to lay him down completely. He raised the boy's legs up and spread them to each side of Cyborg's large body. The robot mad already had his dick out, and Beat boy knew exactly what the man wanted from him.**

**Not much later, Beast boy was in doggy-style with Cyborg, himself behind on bottom. He moaned little cries of despair, but he tried to keep them in, but Cyborg only got faster. At a point, he thought Cyborg had gone into his robotic state, going inhumanly fast, and it hurt so bad.**

**Beast boy tried to ignore everything, tried not to pay attention, because he knew he couldn't stop it.**

**Later that day, back in his room, Beast boy called Aqualad, but hung up on the first ring, scarred his voice or his urgency would set his boyfriend off. He didn't want Aqualad to know what was going on, he didn't want him to worry. Especially since Beast boy truly thought it was all his fault for being the hoe he was.**

**-x-**

"**Robin?" Beast boy slowly peeked into Robin's private office.**

"**Yeah-- Oh, hey Beast boy. Come in," Robin said. He turned off his laptop, now focusing on the boy. After speaking with Aqua lad, he'd felt it a more personal responsibility to keep the kid out of trouble.**

**Beast boy nodded and went in, sitting in a chair by Robin's desk. "Can I ask you a question?"**

**Robin looked seriously at the boy. He knew this look. Ever since the incident, this conversation continued to reappear. "Beat boy, you are NOT a slut, a hoe, some toy, okay?"**

**Beast boy shook his head. "That's not it. I was just wondering if I could get a few vacation days, like, to get out and stuff…"**

"**Vacation? Where? You're fifteen!"**

**Beast boy flushed a pale color, then turned away. "Please don't start treating me like a child **_**now, please." He said, "Just a few nights on the town. I want to relax, calm things down. Okay?"**_

_**Robin frowned. "Hold it up. Just because we didn't exactly treat you like a child before doesn't mean we can't start now, o--"**_

"_**Robin, shut up!" Beast boy yelled. Robin looked surprised; Beast boy never acted up, not like this. "Sorry. I just… can't you let me, a few days? Four?"**_

_**He shook his head. "Three, maximum."**_

_**Beast boy sighed, not wanting to argue, he took the offer. "Okay. I'm staying uptown. I'll have my pager with me, you know how to call me." He stood up, already leaving the room.**_

"_**Hey, wait…" Robin sighed, "Don't do anything stupid."**_

"_**I'm not making that promise to you." Beast boy said, then left the room.**_

_**-x-**_

"_**You're price is too high," The man lied, "You must be a newbie."**_

_**Beast boy nodded, hanging his head. He'd been told that quite a lot, lately. He'd showered with pink dye, causing his skin to turn a neutral brown, perfect for three days of disguise. This would be the fifth time tonight he would be in bed with another man.**_

"_**Now get on your hands and knees," The stranger continued, then took Beast boy into his arms. "Actually, no. I'll pay you extra, and you'll spend the night with me."**_

_**Beast boy nodded helplessly, completely unaware of how stupid he was being.**_

_**-x-**_

"_**What do you mean he's gone?!" Aqualad yelled. It's been nearly two weeks, but he'd finally returned.**_

"_**I don't know, he said he'd be gone for three days, vacation somewhere uptown! I found his pager on the kitchen counter, though. I can't find him. Nobody's seen a green boy running around, okay?! We're all searching like crazy for him!" Robin yelled back.**_

"_**How come you let him go in the first place?!"**_

"_**He said he was going to take some time to rest! Why were you gone for so long?! He might have stayed, if you were here!"**_

"_**Well I'm sorry that even you can't handle watching over a kid!"**_

"_**Maybe the reason he's not come back yet is because everyone's treating him like a fucking kid!" Robin yelled.**_

"_**Or perhaps," Aqualad countered, a glare on his face, "Because he's still being treated like a fuck toy."**_

"_**I swear to god, I'm not doing anything to him!" Robin said.**_

_**Aqualad frowned. "And Cyborg?"**_

_**Robin was silent. He'd never actually talked to Cyborg about the matter.**_

"_**You let Cyborg--?!" Aqualad was cut off.**_

"_**No, maybe Cyborg understood. Maybe he didn't do it anymore…" Robin trailed off, then the two boys sped down the hall to Cyborg's room.**_

_**-x-**_

"_**Why'd you do that do him?!"**_

"_**Same reason any other man would; I needed pleasure, and Beast boy's always been our toy." Cyborg said, seeming unaffected by what had happened. "He's always gotten into my backseat when I told him to, and though I only touched and kissed him, I'd never actually entered him like I did last time."**_

_**Aqualad frowned. "Why did you use him like that?"**_

"_**The same reason Robin did."**_

_**Robin paled, backed up slightly as Aqualad glared at him.**_

"_**Hey, he was a sexy little beast, I don't care what you think, because if you saw him through the years, you'd understand." Robin tried to cover for himself. "He'd sit up on my desk, he asked to be touched, groped, to have our tongues in his mouth, always so willing and sweet…"**_

_**Aqualad slapped Robin right there and then. "How old was he when this all began?"**_

_**Robin shrugged, but Cyborg answered for him; "Twelve."**_

"_**And you were a fifteen-year-old who decided to start doing things to this kid you worked with?!" Aqualad yelled.**_

_**Robin paled. "He acted like a fucking whore, okay? Is that what you want to hear, because it's true! He acted like our little fuck toy so we treated him like one!" Robin yelled, defensive.**_

"_**Then how come you didn't tell me?" A soft voice came from the door, then broke into a sob. Beast boy was standing in the door way, listening. He'd just walked in.**_

_**Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Beast boy shook his head, then looked away. He'd just barely caught a glimpse of tears running down the boy's face.**_

_**Aqualad almost didn't recognize Beast boy, seeing as he was still a pale brown. He quickly ran to the boy and embraced him, taking the back of the boy's head and resting it against his shoulder. "Baby, baby, shhh. Don't cry," Aqualad whispered to Beast boy.**_

_**Cyborg rolled his eyes, then got up and walked away.**_

_**Robin looked to the side, ashamed. But it was all true, and he hated to have let Beast boy hear it.**_

"_**If I was just your fuck toy all along, then just continue to treat me like one, okay? I don't care." Beast boy said, still crying. He tried to pull away from Aqualad.**_

_**Robin shook his head, moving closer to the two boys. "Beast boy, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be treated this way…" He apologized.**_

_**Beast boy then finally pulled out of Aqua's grip, and he backed up against a wall and undressed. He then positioned himself on the bed, sitting on his knees, his hands on his thighs. **_

_**Aqua and Robin couldn't believe their eyes.**_

"_**Use me, okay? If what I was meant for was to be used like this, just do me. I'll suck one of you while the other takes on other duties, I don't care. If I'm a fuck toy, fuck me like one." Beast boy said.**_

_**Robin rant o get Beast boy's clothes off the ground.**_

_**But Beast boy just shook his head, then got on his hands and knees, reached back and stuck his middle finger up his own entrance. "Right there. Take me."**_

_**Aqualad blushed brightly, then took his coat off and put it on Beast boy, taking him off the bed and into his arms. "Baby, listen, you're not a toy. Stop this, okay?"**_

_**Robin sat Beast boy's clothes by the bedside for the boy. "Yeah, Aqua's right, Beasty. You're much more important than a toy."**_

_**Beast boy, trembling, shook his head. "N-No! I'm trained, now, I can make it better. I'll be better at what I truly am." He said, not bothering to look anyone in the eye. "Fuck me like the dirty little whore I am."**_

_**That was when Robin slapped Beast boy. " Don't you ever, ever, EVER call yourself that ever again!" He yelled. **_

"_**That's what he did in the city…" Aqualad said in a breathy voice. "…Beast boy, you became a hoe? That's why you were gone so long?!"**_

_**Beast boy began to cry again, and he tried to pull out of Aqua's hold, but it was useless. Then, a miracle. Beast boy accidentally let out a small yawn. **_

"_**To bed it is, sleepy head!" Aqualad sang out, pulling Beast boy up into a bridal hold.**_

_**Robin nodded, smiling as he took up Beast boy's clothes and carried them to his room. There in Beast's room, they dressed Beast boy, then covered him in a blanket, and like true friends, stuck with Beast boy the entire night. **_

_**But it wasn't over yet.**_

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: I really wanna do some tid-bits of Slade and Robin, so in the next chapter, expect some hot scenes between those two, okay? :D**_

_**Also, to all of you who think I'm soooo mean, raping poor little Beast Boy… keep in mind that my own personal entertainment is put into this, too. ^^; Besides, the point and plot are much better expressed this way. It's easier for me, and more fun.**_

_**You guys just get to read and review.**_

_**Sometimes I just 'happen' to like your review and incorporate an idea into my story. Kapeesh? **_


End file.
